onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:Eridiacta
Benvingut Et dono la benvinguda al wiki! Veig que ja has començat creant un article, però lamento informar-te que de fer les fruites ja hi ha una usuària que se n'encarrega. Tranquil, no passa res, el text que has posat serà adaptat al format perquè totes les fruites tinguin una hegemonia. He de dir que per arribar nou i crear el teu primer article ho has fet bastant bé, posant una plantilla i les imatges amb una llicència. Tot i això, has afegit la llicència Captura de pantalla a les imatges, però per les imatges del manga i imatges agafades d'un altre wiki s'ha de fer servir la Fairuse. Ja t'ho he arreglat, però llegeix-te l'Ajuda:Llicències als fitxers. Ja posats, t'anirà bé llegir-te l'Ajuda:Ajuda on trobaràs informació bastant útil sobre el funcionament del wiki. I, per suposat, llegeix les Normes també. Si arribes aquí i no saps què pots fer, que sàpigues que hi ha una feina mooolt important en aquest wiki. Completar Articles Incomplets. N'hi ha molts (quasi 250) i és una gran ajuda cada cop que se'n completa un, per poder augmentar la qualitat d'aquest wiki. Un article es considera complet quan té els apartats mínims d'Aparença, Personalitat, Habilitats i Poders i Història completament acabats. Ens acostumem a guiar amb el wiki anglès més que amb l'espanyol. El nostre objectiu ara mateix és fer créixer en contingut els articles ja creats en comptes de crear-ne més i més de nous. Si en un article veus un quadre que diu que està sent editat per un altre usuari, et recomano que no el toquis per evitar problemes i discussions entre usuaris. I diria que ja està, molta sort! 11:31, oct 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Usuari nou Els SBS els feia l'Usuari:Jinbe17, però està inactiu i fa 3 mesos que no edita cap SBS. Si vols, pots enviar-li un missatge sobre què vol fer (si els vol fer ell, si els feu a mitges, etc) i si passats uns dies no t'ha respost pots començar a fer-los tu. Tot i això, ara mateix seria de més ajuda completar els articles incomplets, sobretot els més importants que n'hi ha que els falta poc (com en Law). Una altra cosa, per la teva manera d'escriure intueixo que ets valencià. T'informo que el wiki és català i utilitzem el català estàndard, amb les formes verbals correctes en català. He vist també que comets faltes (com posar "y" enlloc de "i"). Et demano que facis un esforç per no fer faltes als articles i posar les formes verbals correctes (per exemple: tu has dit "vulga" i en català és "vulgui"). Et recomano que passis el text pel Word i així et corregirà moltes faltes. 11:52, oct 18, 2012 (UTC) : Això que dius només passa amb les Fruites perquè de completar-les ja se n'encarreguen (completar-les em refereixo a les apartats de "Fortaleses i Debilitats" i les "Tècniques", però per exemple crear la fruita posant la plantilla i la introducció ho pot fer tothom); també passa amb l'episodi setmanal (que me n'encarrego jo, però perquè fa molt temps que ho faig) i amb els capítol setmanal que ho fa l'altre administrador. Més que res, és perquè fa molt temps que ho fem i ja és costum. Pel que fa a la creació d'articles nous que vagin sortint (com la tripulació d'en Doflamingo, conceptes com el SAD, etc) el primer que arriba i té ganes de fer-ho que ho faci, sense cap problema. Com que som pocs i hi ha molts articles per fer i completar (si ho compares amb l'anglesa i l'espanyola que tenen més contingut i més usuaris, lògic si ho compares amb la població catalana) jo penso que és just que si sempre has fet una feina i t'agrada fer-la que la continuis fent tu, perquè hi ha molta feina per fer i si una està ocupada tens un ventall molt ampli de possibilitats. Per exemple: jo que vaig fer en Vergo doncs m'agrada anar-lo actualitzant setmanalment, igual que en Caesar Clown que l'estic fent, però el wiki igualment és totalment lliure. : Un dels objectius que estaria bé complir, apart de completar els articles més importants que estan per fer, és tenir actualitzat el wiki al nivell del manga, que diguem que el que passa actualment és el que més interessa a la gent que pugui venir a informar-se. : 13:11, oct 18, 2012 (UTC)